fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mysteries episodes
Season 1 1: Thanksgiving: As her 16th birthday passes, Sheila notices that strange happenings and mysterious figures start appearing in her town. After studying the mysterious figures, she begins to believe that they plan to kill everyone attending the town Thanksgiving celebration. (Airdate: 11/27/15) (Rating: TV-14-D) 2: F Minus: As Thanksgiving break comes to a close, all the kids and teens in town head back to school. However, the teachers begin to act strangely around Sheila, giving her good grades on things she did not accomplish well, allowing her to skip classes, etc. Sheila decides to investigate and discovers that some of the teachers were actually killed during Thanksgiving break and also discovers that the mysterious figures she saw are actually taking the form of the teachers and replacing them (Airdate: 12/4/15) (Rating: TV-14-D) 3: The Elderly: After visiting her grandmother at a nursing home, Sheila begins to notice all the elderly people in town committing violent acts around midnight. This leads Sheila to believe that it is possible for paranormal to possess or influence people. (Airdate: 12/11/15) (Rating: TV-14-L) 4: Santa is Dead: Sheila is forced to work at the mall in order to make money, and she begins to grow suspicious of the Mall Santa, as she saw him constantly tell children that "Santa is dead". (Airdate: 12/18/15) (Rating: TV-14-DL) 5: Hide and Seek: Sheila manages to spot one of the mysterious figures she had been seeing for weeks, and she manages to follow it into an odd, undiscovered area of the forest. However, once the figure mysteriously vanishes, she then realizes that she is lost in the area with seemingly no way out (Airdate: 1/1/16) (Rating: TV-14-L) 6: The Theory: Sheila attempts to use the knowledge she has collected about the creatures in order to make a plausible theory on why they're here, why only she can see them, etc. She writes down all of the information she's gathered and keeps it hidden in her room. However, she awakens one day to find that her notes were stolen, leading her to believe that she's not the only one who can see the creatures. (Airdate: 1/8/16) (Rating: TV-14-DS) 7: The Amazing Time Traveling Fraud: A new student at school claims to have the ability to travel through time, however, everyone ignores him. While attempting to study something in the woods, Sheila discovers that the new student can actually time travel, but with the aid of the paranormal figures Sheila has been studying for months, prompting Sheila to come to a conclusion that it is possible to communicate with the paranormal figures. (Airdate: 1/15/16) (Rating: TV-14-L) 8: Summer in February: Sheila wakes up to find that all of the snow has vanished and that the town is in summer-like conditions, despite the month being February. She begins to suspect that the paranormal entities she has been studying have something to do with it, so she attempts to study their actions once more. However, it turns out that something much more threatening is causing the sudden change in weather. (Airdate: 2/5/16) (Rating: TV-14-D) 9: Time: TBA (Airdate: 2/12/16) (Rating: TV-14-L) 10: Demons and Portals: TBA (Airdate: 2/19/16) (Rating: TV-14-V) 12: Alone (Part One): TBA (Airdate: 2/26/16) (Rating: TV-14-LD) 13: Hell (Part Two): TBA (Airdate: 3/4/16) (Rating: TV-14-LV) Season 2 14: Dreams: TBA 15: Virginity: TBA 16: Jealously: TBA 17: Ruined Expectations: TBA 18: Confidence: TBA 19: Flashbacks: TBA 20: An Encounter: TBA 21: Really Real Relationship: TBA TBA Season 3 TBA Category:IAmBagel Category:Episode lists